Remnants Kigo
by knives3131
Summary: Kim and Shego find themselves flung on to the world of Remnant. they will find new friends and allies as well as enemies. set after so the drama but Ron and Kim never got together and shortly after the beginning of season 1 of Rwby. this is in response to the Remnants of kigo challenge and rated M for safety. Also obviously KIGO F/F shipping.
1. Chapter 0

I do not own Kim possible or RWBY they are owned by Disney and rooster teeth.

* * *

i would like to let you know that it does take me a long time to write a chapter. so i'm sorry it takes me so long to post anything also i just got internet back.

* * *

Prologue

"You know." Ron said. "By now you would think that all our villains would make the vents smaller." He whispers to Kim who is crawling though the vents in front of him. "Well these lairs' are rather large. With big open spaces so it stands to reason. That the vents would have to be large to compensate for the open space." said Kim just as much a whisper back to Ron behind her.

"Here they are." said Kim coming to a stop in front of a vent face plate and looking though it. Looking though the plate she could see and hear Drakken droning on about on thing or another. While working on his newest dooms day weapon. Shego however was once again filing her nails though her gloves. "I still don't understand why she does that. It just doesn't make sences you know. It's not like she can really file her nails though the gloves." Ron whispered to Kim. "Well I don't think you would know scene you don't usually fight her like i do Ron." She whispered back.

"You see Ron her gloves are plasma proof so they don't melt when she uses her powers. The tips of the fingers have needle point tips in the claws to release the plasma. The file is to clean the openings in the needle points." she whispered in a truthful yet sarcastic to. "Now be quiet so i can listen to what the're saying." Kim whispered to Ron. Looking down in to the lab to see what drakken was going to the (surprise surprise) Pan-Dimensional Vortex inducer. Some how he had talked shego into stealing it for the second or third time now. "shego!?" Drakken shouted "Are you listening to me"

"Yeah yeah vortex death ray thingy yada yada. You all most done yet or what. Do I have to go and get something else."she said. Drakken turns to her and begins another one of his insesent rants about how this is his greatest plan yet. "When I finally turn this machine on we will bring the entire world to its knees. I will be able to create wormholes and black holes at will MU AH AH AH AH". As he was saying this Kim removed the face-plate and was just about half way out when shego looked up and smiled. "Did you get all that cupcake?" Asked shego with a sarcastic tone and sly smile.

Kim just let herself fall to the floor landing nicely on her feet quickly getting in to her battle stance. "Yeah I think I got everything loud and clear." she said. "KIM POSSIBLE" Drakken yelled once again in surprise. As Ron falls flat on his back after getting out of the vent. "Well why don't you and shego return the inducer and we call it a day how does the sound?" Asked Kim looking at drakken who turn to run to the computer console yelling. "Shego take care of her and the sidekick" "Ron take care of Drakken." yelled Kim while she jumps at shego.

Shego sidesteps kims lunge and goes for a kick that Kim easily blocks. Kim then counters which starts there normal song and dance routine of fighting till Kim gains the upper hand and flings shego in to a shelf. The shelf its self had small broken or forgotten things drakken had made. Shego however both activated and then broke drakkens old juvenator that he could never remember why he created it in the first place. As such he had just left it laying round and forgotten. Though when shego had landed there was a large green flash and in her place was a younger looking shego sitting on a now broken juvenator. Shego herself looked to me no older then Kim now.

Shego now enraged flares her plasma and tackles Kim to the ground saddling her. While Kim grabs both of shego's wrist's to hold of the attack. While this was going on Ron and drakken were slapping or pushing each other knocking each other into various things. Unknowingly pointing the large ray gun and at Kim and shego and damaging it. Drakken finally pushes Ron into the computer console hitting the activation switch. Drakken turns to demand that Kim surrender to him but never got a chance to say a word.

Right as drakken was about to damand surrender the dooms day ray shot right at Kim and shego. To which it then self-destructed distorying the machine and heavily damaging the vortex inducer. In the place where shego and Kim once were was nothing more then a dark smoking spot. Ron quickly knocked out drakken and call in GJ to taken drakken and hopefully repair the system find Kim.

* * *

Remnant on the edge of beacon cliffs

On the world of Remnant Team RWBY were all sitting and talking on a lege over looking the emerald forest. When they all spotted some form of hole open up in the and shortly there after could hear yelling and screaming. As fast as they could the headed to the area where they saw to people falling out of the sky.

. . . . .To Be Continue


	2. kigo ch 1

Kim and Shego found themselfes falling from the sky in to some forest in a free-fall. They found they needed to find a safe way to land and fast if they want to survive. Kim looked to shego and grabbed ahold of her to get her attention . "Have any thoughts on how to safley land Shego!?" She yelled to shego over the wind. "How the hell should I know!?" Shego shot back. "Well do you want to go splat on the ground shego!?" kim asked. But befor Shego could reply both could hear gun shots getting closer right as they were both grabed out of the air by red and yellow blurs.

It wansn't till they were safley of the ground that they got a good look and what had graded them. What they found was both a small girl and a much taller one. The smaller of the two had redish black short hair with bright silver eyes and was wearing a black and red outfit with a large red cape. The taller of the two had long golden hair with lilac eyes and wearing brown, yellow and black outfit with a orange scarf around her neck. they were soon joined by two more girls. One was wearing all white with a bit of red with white hair and light-blue eyes. The other was wearing mostly black with white outfit with a black bow in her black hair and amber eyes.

There was an odd silence between the six girls that seemed to become more uncomfortable by the minute. That was un till the blonde girl spoke up to say something. "Umm... hello uh are you to okay?" Asked the tall blonde girl. Kim and shego both looked at each other to see how the other was okay. "Are you okay Shego?" Asked Kim. "Yeah just peachy kimmie." Was Shegoes retort. Kim just rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls infront of them. "So... um who are you? My names kim and this is shego." She said jestering to shego to next to her. "Oh and to answer your question yes we're okay thanks to you all."

Yang was the frist to to respond. "Well it's good that you're okay and my names Yang... yang xiao long and this is my sister" but before she could continue she was interuped by the girl in the cape. "I'm Ruby Rose." To which the white haired one hit her in the back of the head muttering dolt she turned to kim. "I'm wiess schnee." she said then turned to raven haired girl which said "I'm blake belladona." "And we're Team RWBY" Ruby Yelled with a gread deal of excitment.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all but can you tell us were we are?" Asked Kim.

"Oh sure you're in the Emerald Forest right near Beacon." Yang said. "Oh okay so what country are we in?" asked kim. "well we're the kingdom of vale if that answers your question." Answered yang. both kim and shego give each other a look that says 'this cant be good' and both asked in an unsure tone" And were is the kingdom of vale located?" Asked both Kim and Shego. "On Remnant of course" Wiess says in a 'are you an idiot' kind of tone. "This isn't good" Kim says while Shego yell's "I'm going to kill that blue moron".

Team RWBY just look at each other a little unsure of what to do. though all of this Blake was trying to think of something to do when a thought came to her. "Well why don't we all just head back to beacon? We can speak to Ozpin about whatever that hole was you two fell out of. And it goes without saying but it is getting late."She asked. "Well as good a plan as any. what do think shego want to go with them?" Kim asked while tuning to shego. To witch shego just rolled her eyes and shurged her sholders. she just lookes away and replys saying. "Sure whatever food and bed sound better then wondering anound this forest tring to figure out were to go."

"Great then it's decided onward to Beacon." Yelled Ruby quickly turning around walking to beacon. followed by yang who gave a unsure look to kim and shego as they started walking behind them. Blake and Wiess shared a look of nervesnes before fallowing everyone else. 


	3. Chapter 2

Note; I am really sorry it took so long for this story be updated. I ended up moving and then i ended up helping a friend start up and vintage toy store and get it running. So i haven't had much time to work on the story till now thank you for waiting.

In the Emerald Forest

-Shego pov-  
The walk to Beacon felt like it was taking forever walking in the woods. It really didn't help that she was surrounded by a group of teenage girls. Though now she was at teenager as well thanks to Dr. D's stupid invention he left just setting around. 'If I ever see that moron again i'm sending him to the burn unit.' She thought to herself. Looking over to Kim 'I wonder how kimmie will handle all this. She has a family that she likes and loves to be with unlike me. I Can't even stay around them for a day without wanting to beat them to death.' Shego wondered to herself.

It wasn't long till they got to a cliff face with a small path off to the said going up. Shego could clearly feel like they were close to whatever this Beakon place was. As the group got to the top she got a good look at the place. It almost looked like a casle but also like a school. Some thing she never much liked in her younger days. Well "old" younger days now that she was young again she would have more of those days. Yet again some thing she never wanted to go though again.

"So... what is this place anyway?" asked Shego. "oh oh! This is Beacon Acadamy the best school for huntsmen and huntresses in all of remnent." Ruby shouted with far to much excitement for Shego.

"So what they teach you to hunt animals Oh joy."shego says heavy sarcasm."Animals? No they teach us to hunt & kill the creatures of Grimm to protect people." Blake shoots back while giving shego a odd look. "What the hell are the Creatures of Grimm?" asked Shego.

Just then a "SKRAAAAAAAA" of something far to large for any normal creature. Both Shego and Kim turned from to look out over the forest. Just in time to see a larger raven like creature with bone like mask spin like spikes coming from its back. Flying over it to a mountain in the distance. Blake clears her throat.

"Well that would be one type of Grimm there. Thats a Nevermore." Blake says. gesturing to the massive bird like creature. "The're soulless creatures of darkness that seek for nothing else then to destroy and kill. And are drawn to large amounts of dispare, hate, and other emotions like those." said Ruby from the front of the group. To which Kim tried to and failed and not laughing and trying not to look a shego. Shego not missing a beat looked at Kim with narrowing eyes asked. "And just what do you find so funny Kimmie?" Raising her left had looking to her right looking right at kim.

Kim looked at shego and then at shego's hand. Which she had started flexing just in case she might need to use it. "Oh ah.. nothing... nothing at all." said Kim she giggled a little adding in a low wispier. "Nothing...hothead." But Shego still heard her. Her left hand ablaze in a instant and shooting a blast at kim the next moment. But Kim knew it was going to come the when the words left her mouth. She ducked down and to the side to avoid the blast that hit the stone wall of the cliff path they were all following up. Kim started to run up past the others laughing all the way up the path with Shego hot on her trail. The members of team RWBY following right after them.

As Kim got to the top of the path that led up the mountain path. She half turned to see much farther ahead of shego was. Then the next thing she knew was that she was on the ground with a very mad Shego on top of her. Shego had one hand the collar of her shirt and the other raised and glowing ready to strike. But instead of glaring down at Kim in anger ready to strike. Shego however was looking straight ahead with a supersized look on her face. Kim then followed her gaze witch for her ment she had to look up scence she was on her back on the ground. "Wow... that's a big school." Kim said with a slight look of awe on her face. Shego simply made a noise that sounded like a "yeah." dropping her raised hand putting out the green flames.

Team RWBY just now catching up to them ruby quickly coming up next to the two on the ground. Looking from the two on the ground then looking to the school. Ruby then had a proud look on her face proclaiming with a smile on her face." Kim and Shego. Welcome to Beacon!"

As she was saying this Shego had gotten off of surprisingly to kim herself Shego helped her help. Ruby then up to shego gushing over what she had done back on the path. "Thats a really cool Semblance you have! I've never seen one that lets a person Shoot aura like that. Its so cool how do you do that?" Shego however was beyond confused now. First was people were always afraid of her and her powers ruby wasn't. And a quick glance to the side showed that the others weren't afraid either. But the thing that really confused her was what ruby had said. The only thing shego could say in her confusion was. "What the hell is a Semblance?"

Silence fell over the group for a few moments till Blake spoke saying that they should get to Ozpins office. Then started walking to the main tower off in the distance all the other following sill in silence.


	4. Sorry this is a AN

I swear this story is still alive

I am beyond sorry that this is taking so long to update. I've just been busy. Everytime I've sit down to type I hit a wall or start thinking of new story's. So my plan is to start these new story's to get them out of my head and talk to my friend to bounce thoughts of off for this story. 


End file.
